


If I Lay Here

by allthewayto_thevery_end



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Zayn, But also, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Nurse Harry, POV Alternating, Photographer Harry, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, a bit - Freeform, clueless zayn always, gigi is kinda mean sorry about that, less clueless harry, past zigi, there's an accident and hospital and stuff like that but is extremely minor, zayn is a bit neurotic but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayto_thevery_end/pseuds/allthewayto_thevery_end
Summary: "The morning of his third day at the hospital his mum told him 'I have a good idea, love, I was talking to Niall this morning and I think we can hire Harry to be your live-in nurse'. Louis that was texting almost drops his phone and said, 'that's a brilliant idea!', Zayn's mother gave them a big smile 'right! Especially since Zayn likes him already'.Zayn was confused because he knew that Harry was a nurse at the hospital, but he hadn't meet him, he just heard his mother say that Harry had shown her something or told her something or stuff like that. In that precise moment, someone's head appeared through the door and said 'hey, just wanted to pop in to say goodbye', and what was Zayn's surprise when he realised it was the curly man from the pub, Zayn frowned while looking at the man, but was the only one doing that cause both his mum and Louis were giving him wide smiles".The one where Zayn has an accident and Harry becomes his live-in nurse.





	If I Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iammisscullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/gifts).



> Hey!  
> I took your "girl proposes to nurse on anesthesia" prompt and sort of united it with some of your other prompts and this was the result.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> I'm so sorry for the lack of smut, but I hope there's enough fluff to balance it out.
> 
> (The girl proposes to nurse on anesthesia thing is actually a video and you can find it on YouTube)
> 
>  
> 
> A big thank you to the mod of the exchange for doing it, we love you!
> 
>  
> 
> As always a big shout out to my best friend Minerva for helping me and for hearing me complain while doing this, I love you to the end of the world and all that.
> 
> Also, while I was doing this I realised I didn't know anything about hospitals, doctors and nurses... Apparently years of watching medical dramas only give you a song to use on the title.

 

 

Zayn stopped his motorcycle outside of the pub where Liam was standing, he took off his helmet and went to him "hey babe, do you have a lot of time outside?"

"No", Liam said, "just arrived and saw you", then he smiled "you know, Louis is right… You do look like a motorcycle owner". Zayn rolled his eyes, "is because you just saw me on the motorcycle and I'm holding my helmet". Liam just laughed and threw his arm around Zayn to walk together inside the pub. Louis smiled to them from behind the bar, pointed to the booths on the other side and shrugged. Zayn rolled his eyes, ok, he knew that the pub was always crammed on Fridays, but what good was there on having the barman as your best friend if he couldn't save them their regular place next to the bar. He looked at Louis talking and laughing with the two lads that were sitting on _their_ place, and that annoyed him even more.

"Stop glaring, mate, I know you like sitting there, but it isn't really your seat. It's just _a_ seat", Liam told him. Zayn glared at him too, they had that conversation before, but Zayn was a man of habits, he liked sitting on the same place, taking the same roads, having the same friends and the same partners for as long as possible. He sighed and annoyed said "whatever... This round is on me... Let me go get the drinks".

"Ok, but don't go bother those poor lads that didn't even know that is "your" seat... Please". Zayn rolled his eyes, of course he wasn't going to bother them, but he was going to go to the bar on that side, so he could glare at them some more. "Stop that, mate" Louis said handing him two pints "if stares could kill those poor lads would be dead without knowing what hit them". Zayn directed his glare now to Louis which made him laugh "if you really want to sit there I'm pretty sure they would be ok with sharing, they are very nice". Zayn made a face to Louis and looked at the guys again, it was a blonde lad whit a very open face that was, at the moment, laughing at the other guy, a long haired curly one who's face Zayn couldn't see. "Nah", Zayn answered and went away, Louis just laughed because he knew Zayn wasn't good with new people.

Overall Zayn was having a good time talking to Liam, he only had two beers because he had his motorcycle and was going to drive home, he liked his regular place because there they could talk with Louis, but Zayn wasn't too happy with Louis anyway, so it was better like this. "Do you want another beer" Zayn asked Liam "gonna get a glass of water". "Sure, mate", Liam answered. So, Zayn stood up and went again to the bar and just when he arrived behind the longhaired guy who was talking to Louis, the long haired guy turned with a beer on one hand and some red cocktail on the other, somehow lost his footing when he saw Zayn right behind him and spilled his red drink all over Zayn.

Zayn was speechless, his white shirt had now a big reddish stain and the guy was just standing in front of him with his mouth open. After what must have been just a few seconds but felt like minutes the guy grabbed some serviettes from a table nearby and started patting on Zayn while apologising. The problem was that Zayn really didn't like getting dirty and really didn't like when people he didn't know touched him without his consent, so, he let that be known to the guy standing in front of him, going on a rant about how he was not careful, how that was his favourite shirt (which wasn't true), how he couldn't just start patting on strangers and he ended up saying he was also the worst because he stole his usual seat. By half of Zayn's rant, the other guy had immediately stopped patting on him and was just standing there looking at him with his eyes wide open and looking smaller and smaller with each word Zayn said, which to people on the outside might have looked funny because he was like a head taller than Zayn. Suddenly, Louis appeared next to Zayn and said with a voice that was both firm and soothing "yeah, ok, I think that's enough".

"I'm sorry" the guy mumbled again. "Don't worry" Louis answered and gave him a little push directing him to his table where the blonde guy was looking at the scene with amusement. "What? don't-" Zayn tried to say, but Louis cut him off dragging him to his table where Liam was also watching from afar.

"Zayn, honestly, that was a lot even for you", Louis said when they were at the table, "I don't know if you had a bad day or something, but it was an accident and it looked like you wanted to eat that poor lad alive". Zayn snorted, "my day had been great, honestly, until that guy ruined it".

"Really?" Louis said, "is everything alright with Gigi?"

"Of course!" Zayn said rolling his eyes "actually, I have to go, she is arriving home any minute now and I can't wait to see her". At least the mention of his girlfriend had made Zayn calm down a bit and now he even had a small smile on his face. Gigi, Zayn's girlfriend, had just been "discovered" and was starting to work as a model, and even if it meant she had to travel a lot Zayn was really proud of her success.

Zayn apologised to Liam for leaving so soon, and Liam just waved him off and asked him to greet Gigi from him. Zayn grabbed his helmet and turned to glare one more time to the two lads, or particularly to the long haired one, just to discover that both of them were looking directly at them, which made him angry all over again, so Louis had to walk him to the door just to make sure he wouldn't turn back and give the long-haired man another piece of his mind. "See you tomorrow in my house?", Louis asked when Zayn was getting ready to go on his motorcycle. "Yeah, yeah, as always" Zayn answered. "And Zayn, try to relax, yeah?" Zayn rolled his eyes at that and then he turned on his motorcycle and went away without even looking at Louis who just sighed and shook his head while going back to his job.

 

~

Zayn was driving his motorcycle to Louis' house, he was angry, he couldn't believe Gigi just broke up with him as if it was nothing after years together, she knew he was in it for the long run and she had never showed that she wasn't. He let out a sigh thinking about what Louis was going to tell him, he could already hear him "you are such a cliché, mate... You always fall hard and fast and you are always in it for the long run… You always assume what the other person thinks instead of actually asking", which was honestly bullshit, Zayn was all about mutual respect and trying to understand your partner, he had always been like that with all the people he dated, that's why he was mostly in good terms with all his exes. He sighed when he arrived at a stop sign while his phone went off and he answered through his ear pods. It was Louis. "Hey, mate... Are you on your way?" "Yeah" Zayn grunted. "Are you ok" Louis asked. "Yes" Zayn said again. "Mate, if you are still angry about yesterday... It wasn't such a fucking big deal" Zayn rolled his eyes while also started his motorcycle with the green light.

"Gigi left me".

"What?" Louis asked.

"She never arrived last night, I thought her plane was delayed or something, but she arrived this morning with an army of her model friends and took all her stuff out", Zayn said aggrieved.

"Wow" Louis let out a surprised whistle "where are you?"

"I'm like two streets away from your house"

"Ok, I'll wait for you and we'll drink... I have some beer and I'll call Liam to bring more..." Louis said.

Then two things happened in that moment, Zayn realised he was driving too fast and a dog ran in front of his motorcycle, and Zayn being the animal lover he was moved away to avoid the dog but didn't saw that at his left there was a car with the door wide open, he crashed against the door, and the problem with crashing (as if it wasn't bad enough on itself) while driving fast was that everything happened harder. When his motorcycles crashed against the open door of the car Zayn's reflexes told him to put his hands in front of him to try to lower the impact, but to do that Zayn let go the handles of his motorcycle, which maybe wouldn't have been so bad, except that he didn't crash against the door, he flew above it and was stopped crashing on a metallic sign that was ahead, but somehow his body turned on the air and he got the impact straight to the front of his body while he fell to the floor on his side. He heard a loud noise and blacked out.

 

~

When Harry walked outside he saw (or maybe first heard) Niall cackling while talking to Maggie, "hey" he greeted when he walked to them.

"Mate!" Niall said, "we were talking about you!"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah", Niall laughed again, "I was telling Mags here about the guy you soaked yesterday and how he almost kills you".

Harry's face went red "that wasn't funny", he said speaking only to Maggie, "that guy really scared me, but was the most attractive person I had ever seen, so I didn't know if I was scared or turned on, which was even scarier".

Niall laughed even harder after hearing Harry say that.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I even try to be honest and open with you".

"Maybe that's a bit too honest", Maggie said with a giggle, "anyway, I'm on call on paediatrics today, see you guys later".

"Bye", both guys said, they could already hear an ambulance coming.

"Are you working the A&E" Niall asked.

"Yeah", Harry answered gravelly. He only worked at the hospital on the weekends and to cover when other nurses couldn't make it, but he wasn't too happy when he was on the A&E... Nonetheless, he needed the job and was a great nurse, or so everyone told him when they tried to convince him to work regular hours... But he had other plans as soon as he could gather enough money.

"Well", Niall said giving him a pat on the shoulder, "I'm on the Operating Theatre ... I'll leave you to it, see you later" and also walked into the hospital, while the doctors gathered outside the doors of the A&R waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

 

~

Harry took the helmet off the man and had two thoughts 1) "oh wow he is really handsome" and 2) "holy shit, I think I know him", at the same time a guy ran inside the room and Harry instantly knew who they were: the bartender from the place he and Niall liked to go, and the man, who had obviously been on a motorcycle accident, was the one Harry had spilled his drink on last night.

"Harry", one of the doctors said giving him a look that he knew to interpret as "get this man out of here because he is on the way" (and he really was, Louis was all over the doctors trying to see what was going on). Harry pulled Louis arm to try to get him out of the room after a few attempts of politely asking him to leave, which at least made him look at him and Harry took advantage of that to say clearly "Louis... Outside. Come on". Hearing his name Louis followed Harry fast outside the room. "Is he... Ok?" Louis asked. Harry gave him the standard answer "the doctors are doing all they can, but they need space to work".

Louis looked at Harry with his eyes wide open, he was surely scared, Harry sighed, "I'm obviously no doctor, but look" he said turning over the helmet, " it doesn't have a scratch, with motorcycle accidents the most worrying thing is always the head... For what I saw I can say he has a broken leg... We are gonna have to get him to have x-rays done now, and then he’s probably gonna go into surgery".

Louis was still looking completely lost and at the same time like he was going to rush inside the room to see with his own eyes that his friend was fine, so, Harry directed him to the main desk and asked him "does he has family here?"

"They don't live in the city", Louis answered.

"Right, then why don't you call them? We need to inform them that he is here".

"Yes", Louis answered, this time with a new determination.

"Ok, I'll go now so we can take him to get x-rays and all that", Harry turned around and then realised "what's his name?", he asked.

Louis looked at him and just said "Zayn".

 

~

As Harry said, Zayn had a broken leg, or more like had an open fracture that required immediate surgery, but that wasn't all, he also had broken his hip which, as Harry was explaining to Louis while Zayn was still in surgery, was a very weird fracture on young people and probably meant he had fallen hard on his side.

Zayn's family arrived when he was already out of surgery and Harry (who was very lax with some of the hospital rules) let his mum and dad enter, but also let Louis inside (mostly because he was not going to hear about not seeing how Zayn was with his own two eyes. "Look", Harry said, "he is waking up, don't worry if he doesn't make a lot of sense, the anaesthesia is wearing off and that can be messy... And he is on heavy drugs for the pain". He looked at them and they all nodded. Harry stood next to the bed while Zayn was opening his eyes, for a moment he thought that being the first person Zayn was going to see was a bad idea, given their interaction the night before... But well, it was his job. Zayn blinked a couple times and Harry said "hi, Zayn". Zayn looked at him and said "hi". Harry smiled at him, while Zayn looked around the room, "hey", he said now with a little smile to his parents and Louis which all seemed visibly relieved to be recognised. Harry was also relieved because sometimes when people woke up from general anaesthesia they weren't as calm, of course that the mix with the other drugs was helping that. So, he gave Zayn a little smile and said "Zayn, you know where you are?", Zayn looked around again and answered "hospital". "Yes", Harry smiled trying to look encouraging, "and you know what day it is?"

"Not really", then he grabbed Harry's arm, "you know your eyes are green?", Harry opened his eyes a bit surprised and then giggled "yes, I know".

Zayn hummed, "green is my favourite colour". "Is it?" Harry asked. "Yes", Zayn said nodding "and your eyes".

"My eyes?"

"Yes. They are my favourite"

"Oh" Harry blushed a bit but laughed it off.

"And your dimples. And your face. You have a great face".

"Thanks" Harry said, and then looked at Zayn parents to inform them that it was the drugs speaking and that it was normal. They both nodded but seemed to be having fun because they had big smiles on their faces. Then Harry looked at Louis who had his phone out pointing at Zayn. "Don't do that", Harry said, frowning. "It's ok" Louis answered dismissive, "Zed's gonna love it". Harry kept frowning at him and was about to tell him something else when Zayn said "don't" and threw a hand at his face startling him. Harry brought his attention back at Zayn, "what?"

"Don't frown", Zayn said, "be happy... Dimples" and that time he actually managed to poke Harry on his cheek where his dimples should be. Harry couldn't help himself but to give Zayn a smile, which only made Louis laugh. "Yes!" Zayn said, "I like that". Then Zayn stayed quiet for a while and Harry started telling his parents that the doctor was going to pass in a while to explain more, but that everything had gone great with the surgery, when he was about to leave the room (and take Louis, who had still the phone out pointing to Zayn, with him), he looked at Zayn who was looking at him with a smile on his face, Harry gave him a small smile and asked "everything alright?"

"Mmm... You think we can do it tomorrow?" 

Harry smiled at the lack of sense of the conversation, "what do you want to do tomorrow", he asked.

Zayn looked at him with what looked like a slightly offended face "getting married!"

"Oh", Harry looked around confused, "are you getting married tomorrow?" Louis shook his head, but there was a truly mischievous smile on his face.

"We are!" Zayn said and then showed a big smile that Harry hadn't ever seen on his face.

"Oh", this time Harry's face was remarkably red, and Louis was trying hard no to laugh, but Harry thought it was just because if he laughed he could miss whatever Zayn was going to say next.

"You have to bring a redding wing, a green one cause is my favourite colour"

"You want a green wedding ring?", Harry asked.

"Yes", Zayn nodded.

"But, love", Zayn's mother said, "shouldn't you give him a ring and not the other way around?" Harry looked at her with horror, and Zayn frowned "both", he answered, "I give him a wing and he gives me one, right?" He asked looking at Harry.

Harry was thinking what to answer when the doctor walked into the room, she was trying to hide a small smile, which told Harry that maybe she had heard part of the conversation, "I will take over", she said. Harry looked at her and nodded, then gave a little smile to Zayn and waved goodbye while signalling Louis to go out with him, since not as many people was supposed to be inside the room. When Zayn saw that Harry was leaving he frowned and was about to say something, when the doctor said with a soothing voice "don't worry, they will be back... Maybe he will bring your ring", then she looked at Harry and winked. Harry was mortified.

 

~

After the doctor spoke to his parents explaining to them that Zayn had to have work done on his hip, he had dozed off and when he woke up Harry's shift was over and there was a nice old nurse appearing from time to time to see if everything was fine. And Louis was there. "I sent your parents home", he informed him, "your mum was really worried about you, and she hates your motorcycle even more".

Zayn sighed, and then looked at Louis "and the motorcycle?" he asked. Louis rolled his eyes, "is not in perfect conditions, but it could be worse... Is not like you are going to be able to ride it any time soon, tough". Zayn was really trying not to feel sorry for himself, he had broken his leg, had a surgery to repair that and had also broken his hip (which Louis very kindly called "old man fracture"), and the doctor had explained that he was not going to be able to walk for months... On top of that, Gigi had broken up with him, everything sucked. "Well man", Louis said, "you have to rest". Zayn nodded, he was really tired even if he had just woken up, and he couldn't move which was totally awful, he sighed again, and closed his eyes, falling sleep.

 

~

The doctor said to Zayn and his parents that even if everything was going according to what they had planned, he wasn’t going to be able to walk for a few months, so he was going to need someone living with him to help him to do basically everything, which was close to the worst thing Zayn had ever heard. Liam and Louis talked about taking turns at living with Zayn, but Zayn wouldn't even want to hear about it, making his friends lives basically stop for him sounded like a big nightmare. So, the morning of his third day at the hospital his mum told him "I have a good idea, love, I was talking to Niall this morning and I think we can hire Harry to be your live-in nurse". Louis that was texting almost drops his phone and said, "that's a brilliant idea!", Zayn's mother gave them a big smile "right! Especially since Zayn likes him already".

Zayn was confused because he knew that Harry was a nurse at the hospital, but he hadn't meet him, he just heard his mother say that Harry had shown her something or told her something or stuff like that. In that precise moment, someone's head appeared through the door and said "hey, just wanted to pop in to say goodbye", and what was Zayn's surprise when he realised it was the curly man from the pub, Zayn frowned while looking at the man, but was the only one doing that cause both his mum and Louis were giving him wide smiles.

"Harry!", Zayn’s mum said, "I'm glad you came, I have something to ask you". Harry entered the room smiling and looked at Zayn that was frowning at him, which made his smile fade a bit, but before he could say something to Zayn his mother was dragging him out of the room.

"Louis… That was the man from the pub".

"Which man?" Louis asked, Zayn looked angrily at Louis "you know which man", Zayn answered, "he is even wearing the same too sheer shirt he was wearing there... And why on earth my mum thinks I like him?".

"Oh", Louis said, "you mean your future husband".

"What the...", but before he could say more Louis was handing his phone to Zayn and was showing him a video of a very drowsy and smiley Zayn talking with a nurse which was the curly haired man from the pub, which apparently was Harry.

Zayn could barely see the video, it was too fucking embarrassing, but when he tried to erase it Louis just said that he had it backed up already. Zayn was so angry.

In that precise moment, they heard voices outside. "I don't know if it's a good idea, Mrs. Malik". "Of course is a good idea, Harry, and call me Trisha, please... You were with us since the first day... I trust you... And you need the money, I rather paying you than someone else". "But, I don't know if Zayn's gonna be comfortable with me, and..." Then a third voice, which both Zayn and Louis recognised as Zayn's father's voice "nonsense, Harry... And we are already very thankful to you... Of course you would have one day off a week... Or two if you need two" "I don't..." Harry said... And then he sounded resigned "yeah, well, if Zayn agrees I'm in". Zayn didn't know what to do, of course he didn't want Harry as his live-in nurse that was nonsense.

Then his mum and dad came into the room with Harry behind them looking to the floor as if he would've liked being in any other place. And his dad said, "Harry agreed on being your nurse for as long as needed if it's ok with you, beta". Zayn looked at him and looked at his mum smiling at him and thought about how worried she had been and how important it was for her having him with someone she could trust since they couldn't be there for him because they had work and had the girls to take care of.

So, he sighed and said "yeah, it's ok, abbu, whatever you think it's better". Harry looked up at him instantly as if someone had hit him, with surprise in his eyes, and Zayn just shrugged.

 

~

Harry woke up very early the day he was supposed to go to Zayn's house. It was crazy, honestly, he still was sure that Zayn hated him, he actually thought that after seeing the video of his "proposal" he probably hated him even more. But still he had accepted to have him as his nurse.  Thinking about it was making Harry have a headache. But it was truly great for Harry's plans, he was going to be able to save a lot of money since he was going to be staying in Zayn's house and his parents were going to pay him a fair amount. Besides he didn't really like the hospital, he liked being a nurse and helping people, but that was all. This was all going through his mind and when he saw the clock it was already a bit later than it should've been and he had to rush to arrive on time.

He rang the bell to Zayn's house like 10 minutes late carrying a backpack and a suitcase. Zayn's mum, Trisha, opened the door, "hi, Harry!", she welcomed him with a big smile and a hug. Harry gave her also a hug and a small smile since he was a bit nervous. He looked around, Zayn's house was pretty, not too big, but not little, the entrance had a sofa with a coffee table and a TV and behind the sofa there was the kitchen with a table. Straight ahead there was a little hall that had the bathroom and next to it, there was Zayn room, which was also a nice room with big windows and a lot of space, right in front of it, across the hallway, there was another room that was going to be Harry's. "It's Zayn's studio", Trisha said, but he's gonna have to work from bed when he starts feeling up to it. She opened the door to let Harry into what was an art studio, Harry didn't know what Zayn did when he wasn't hating on strangers on pubs, but he didn't imagine he was an artist. "Ohhh... Maybe... I should stay in the living room?", Harry asked. "Of course not", Trisha said, "look I already made the bed for you and made some space... Just try not to look a lot at his stuff cause he doesn't like that", she giggled, "when he was little I couldn't go into his room when he was working until he finished and put everything away", she was telling that story when they went into Zayn's room where he was speaking with his father. Zayn ignored Harry and gave a big smile to his mother. 

Then Zayn's dad said "well, we have to go if we want to arrive before dark". Zayn nodded. "Ok", Trisha said with a sad smile. She went to Zayn and kissed his forehead "be good, my baby". "Yes, mum", he answered, blushing a bit, then his father also kissed him goodbye and Harry walked them to the door while Trisha gave him instructions about where was everything and told him that the fridge was full and that she had left Zayn's favourite dish on the oven and Harry just had to heat it. Harry nodded at everything making mental notes and Trisha hugged him again while Zayn's dad gave him a pat on the back, and like that they were gone. Harry stood looking at the closed door for a while, before walking back to Zayn's room.

 

~

Zayn heard the door shutting behind his parents and then nothing, he thought (or wished maybe) that Harry had taken off with them, which was silly because he couldn't do anything but being in bed looking at the ceiling, he didn't even have a book or his mobile or laptop at his reach. When he was thinking that, Harry appeared at the door.  "Hi", he said. Zayn rolled his eyes at the greeting. Harry entered the room and walked closer to Zayn's bed, "do you need something?", he asked carefully. Zayn sighed "could you give me that book that's on the table?" Harry grabbed it and gave it to Zayn "oh", he said, "this is a good one, I finished it last month". Zayn opened the book and started reading. "Ok", Harry said, "do you need something else?" Zayn shook his head without looking up. "Mmm... It's ok if we have dinner at 8?" This time Zayn nodded. "Fine" Harry said. Zayn continued reading, after a while, he looked up and obviously Harry wasn't there anymore. Zayn fell asleep at some point while reading and was woken up by some noise coming from outside and the smell of food, which made him realise how hungry he was.

As if magic Harry walked into the room with a tray with food and a smile in his face, he put the tray on the bed and stood at the side. Zayn’s mouth really watered, it was his favourite dish and it never failed on making him feel better. Then he looked at Harry standing awkwardly next to the bed "are you going to just stay there?", he asked him. It was probably the first time he consciously spoke to him since that day in the pub.

"Mmm... I wanted to talk to you". Zayn made a noise while eating that Harry decided was a sort of agreement. "Look, I know that you hate me or something... So, I've been thinking about it and I think I should look for someone else to stay with you? I know many good nurses and at least one is going to be able to take the job. I know your mum wanted it to be me, and that's why you agreed, but I'll tell her I had an emergency with my family or something... And it will be fine... Cause if it has been this awkward and it has been literally just a couple hours... Like I don't know how we are going to..."

And the thing was that Zayn knew he was being a dick to Harry, but he truly didn't like him so he rather not to talk to him if it wasn't necessary. But now there he was speaking to him while he was trying to eat. "I thought you needed the job" Zayn said between bites, mostly to try to make Harry stop speaking. "Well... Yes. But like, I already had a plan. This would've make it shorter, but I can go back to my original plan".

"Look", Zayn said, "is not personal, ok? I just don't do well with new people or with being with someone all the time, I need my space", Harry nodded, "So, we can just do it like this, like if I need something I'll call you and you can do whatever you want out there, as long as you aren't destroying my house", Harry smiled a bit at that, "I'm not going to say that I do like you, cause I don' t know you, but under the same logic I don't hate you, right?" 

"Right", Harry said now with a bigger smile that hinted at his dimples.

"So", Zayn finished, "could you let me eat now?" Harry nodded but stayed there. Zayn glared at him, "have you already eaten?"

"No", Harry answered and looked nervous all over again "it's just that, I really hate eating alone... If I could eat here... I swear I won't talk". Zayn rolled his eyes "yeah, whatever" Harry smiled, went for a plate and sat on the couch that was on a corner of Zayn's bedroom.

 

~

After eating, Harry took the plates to the kitchen and then went back to Zayn' s room. "So, I have to clean your wound and change your dressing, cause it bled a bit for the movement of today".

"Yeah, whatever", Zayn said. Harry took off the bandage from the leg, cleaned it carefully and put a clean one, while he was doing it he told Zayn "you are gonna have a sexy scar here". Zayn that was trying to keep his mind in other things that wasn't his wound looked at Harry and asked with a hint of a smirk "sexy?" "Yeah" Harry said. Zayn had to laugh at that because talking about sexy scars while he still had basically an open wound was surreal.

Then Harry gave him his medicines that included a sleeping pill, even though Zayn said that he never had any problem sleeping and he could sleep through an earthquake. And when it was done they said their goodbyes for the day.

 

~

The first week passed slowly, but they managed to find a balance and make a routine out of everything, meal times, medicine times, time to change dressings and clean wounds and even time for Harry to just sit in the same room so he didn't feel all alone all the time. They still didn't talk, but at least they coexisted.

 Harry had Sunday off and Liam came to stay with Zayn, seeing his friend he seemed genuinely happy after a week of being grumpy and glaring at Harry. Liam told Harry that he could arrive until Monday because he was planning on staying the night, Harry thanked him and told him he could take his bed. But Harry arrived to Zayn's house anyway at around 3 A.M and crashed on the sofa. Next morning, he was the first one up making pancakes for breakfast. Liam went out of the room when the house started smelling like pancakes and Harry was taking a plate to Zayn's room. Zayn was surprisingly awake and told Harry "I thought you were going to have a hangover since you arrived well past midnight". "Nah", Harry said, "didn't drink last night... Was doing some other stuff". In that moment Liam went into the room and said, "that smells amazing, mate". Harry smiled "I'll bring you a plate"... "Yeah", Liam answered, but instead of waiting he went walking behind him, "you should've claimed your bed when you arrived, I didn't hear you". "Nah, it was totally fine, being a nurse you kinda get used to sleeping anywhere for how long or little you can". "Cool" Liam said, and both went back to Zayn's room to eat, Liam sitting next to Zayn on the bed and Harry on his usual corner. When everyone finished eating and Zayn had taken his medicine, Liam started telling Zayn stories about their mutual friends, while Harry cleaned up the room and tried to not really hear the conversation to not be intrusive. Then the room went silent and Zayn said "Harry!", and then giggled when Harry turned around startled. Harry asked "what?" looking at Zayn surprised, "I was asking you if you thought it was a good idea to bring the TV here... Honestly sometimes I don't feel like reading… And watching Netflix on the tablet seems stupid having the telly out there". "Oh", Harry said, "of course! You should have told me if you wanted the TV here before". "Nah", Zayn said, "I was waiting for Liam to come so you could do it together". Harry breathed in faking an offended tone "I'm actually a strong man, you know? I could've carried it by myself" Zayn rolled his eyes "yeah, well, but I've already seen how clumsy you are, and I really like my telly". Harry frowned but went with Liam for the TV. "Hmmm, I think you should move the couch next to the bed" Zayn said pensively. "Yes, boss" Harry said while pushing the couch to where Zayn said.

Liam stayed to watch _Deadpool_ with Zayn, sitting on the couch, while Harry busied himself with whatever in the house. Liam went away as soon as the movie was over but promised to pass during the week. On Wednesday Louis passed by with a couple beers to watch a football match even tough Zayn wasn't really into football and he made Harry stay in the room to watch it with them and drink a beer (just one because Harry reminded him he was actually working).

Maybe it was because the match was a bit slow or because Zayn wasn't really interested anyway, but he started making conversation with Harry. "So... What did you do on Sunday?" Zayn asked.  "I went to see Niall for lunch because I hadn't seen him in ages... Well... A week" Harry giggled.  "Oh, you can bring him here, is not a problem" Zayn said. "Really?" Harry asked, "I mean, I know you don't like having new people around and it isn't such a big deal". "Nah... I met Niall at the hospital... He is cool". Harry pouted a little, which made Zayn giggle because he looked like an overgrown three-year-old, but agreed about inviting Niall, especially when Louis said he was a top lad and he should be also invited at the same time, because they should have a party. Harry disagreed strongly on any kind of party, but maybe a small reunion next week to watch the other leg of the football match.

 

~

The week kept passing without incidents, Zayn’s sister Doniya was staying the night on Sunday, but Harry came back before dinner and the three of them had dinner together. Zayn was in a good mood even when Doniya decided to leave since Harry was already there. "Sorry", Harry said to Zayn. "What for?" "Mmm... Maybe you wanted your sister to stay more?" "Nah, it's ok, I'm the only brother and is not great that she has to see me in bed like this".

Harry smiled, "even having been almost 3 weeks in bed you look like you could have come out of the pages of Vogue". Zayn rolled his eyes but smiled. "I mean it!" Harry insisted, "the first time I saw you I was startled by how good looking you are".

"Come on", Zayn said, "you mean that day at the pub?", Zayn laughed, "I was a total asshole".

"Yeah, well... You are a hot asshole". Zayn blushed a bit and laughed again. "So, what did you do today?", Zayn asked.

"I went to take some pictures", Harry answered quietly, "that's also why I arrived passed midnight last Sunday I was taking pictures, but today I wanted a different light, so I did them earlier".

Zayn looked at Harry with surprise "so... You are a photographer?"

"I guess?" Harry said shyly, "or I'd like to be one... I'm working on that".

Zayn hummed in agreement "I'd like to see your photographs, if you want to show them to me".

"Oh", Harry looked at Zayn with surprise, "I'll pick some and print them for you next week".

"Ok", Zayn said with a smile.

 

~

From then on Zayn and Harry's relationship became much better, they talked about their families and the stuff they liked, about their favourite artists and movies and they discovered they had a lot of things in common.

At the fourth week Harry took off Zayn's stitches from his leg, it was healing well but they were going to need to start doing some rehabilitation without bothering the hip that was going to take longer to heal.

One morning after the fourth week the bell rang while Harry and Zayn were watching _Legally Blonde_ because Zayn hadn't seen it and Harry didn't know how that was possible. "Don't open" Zayn said, "we aren't waiting for anyone, they will go away". Harry laughed and said that he had to go for more popcorn anyway, so he stood up and went to open the door, when he did it he saw standing there one of the most attractive women he had ever seen.

"Hello?" Harry said. "Hey", she answered, "is Zayn home?". "Yes", Harry said still standing on the door. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Harry... And you are?" "The girlfriend", she cut him off.

Harry made a surprised face while she passed by him into the house, but Harry still tried and went to the room first. "Hey, someone is looking for you...", he told Zayn while Gigi basically pushed him to get into the room.

"Oh my god, Zayn! I just heard about what happened to you and came immediately. I had no idea, or I would've been here before, baby" Zayn was in complete shock and didn't know what to do but look from Gigi to Harry who had paused the movie and seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else but there in that moment.

Gigi looked slightly annoyed at the lack of answer from Zayn and turned to the TV, "what are you watching?", she laughed, "we only could watch your action movies together", then she looked at Harry again, and then to Zayn raising an eyebrow in question. Like Zayn still wasn't speaking Harry had to introduce himself again "I'm Harry, his nurse". "Ohh" Gigi said, and finally moved to let Harry go out of the room. "Thanks" Harry said before heading to his room. Once in his room Harry sat on the bed and waited for any sound, but there was nothing at all, after 10 minutes like that he took his mobile to call Niall. As soon as he picked up, Harry said, "did you know Zayn has a girlfriend?"

"Hello to you to".

"Niall, focus".

Niall laughed and said, "I don't think he has a girlfriend".

"Yeah, except that a girl just came to the house saying she's the girlfriend and they have been talking or whatever for like 10 minutes".

"Mmmh... And how is she like?" Niall asked.

"A bit rude and completely gorgeous", Harry answered.

Niall laughed "then it sounds like they are meant to be".

"That doesn't help, Niall", Harry rolled his eyes, even though Niall couldn't see him, "if I was his girlfriend I wouldn't leave his side if he was sick".

"You don't leave his side and you aren't anyone's girlfriend, mate"

"That's not the point"

"Then what's the point? That you like him, and you are jealous because there's a girlfriend?"

"No", Harry said quickly.

"Of course it is, mate. When we see each other you only talk about him, you have free days and you still go back there... It's very clear. I actually don't know how I didn't see it before".

"Because there's nothing to see".

"There's no shame Harry, Zayn is a well fitted lad"

"Oh my god, you are annoying... Wait, I hear a noise. I'll talk to you later", and before Niall could say anything else Harry terminated the call.

 

~

Zayn had been hearing Gigi speak for over 10 minutes about her travel to Japan for a fashion show, about her model friends, about her photoshoots, her clothes, her makeup and she hadn't once stopped to ask how he was doing even though the fact that he was in bed might be a hint that he wasn't all that good.

When Gigi stopped one of her stories to look at her phone and send a quick message Zayn took the opportunity and asked "Gigi, what the hell are you doing here?" "What do you mean? I heard you had an accident and I came to see that you were ok". "Ok", Zayn said slowly, "except that you haven't even asked if I'm fine".

Gigi made a face and then giggled and went closer to Zayn touching his face, "is just that I missed you, baby, and you are always so good at listening". "Well", Zayn said, "great at listening, I listened to you just fine four weeks ago, when you broke up with me without even wanting to talk about it". "Come on, baby" Gigi said, "I was confused. I will stay here with you, I will take care of you... We can tell that nurse of you, Harvey? To go for the day".

"It's Harry", Zayn said, "and I think the one who was confused was me. I can't get up, but if I could I'd walk you to the door". "What?" Gigi said surprised. "This isn't your house anymore, babe”, Zayn declared, “I hope I see you, well, never, actually".

Gigi was speechless for the first time, and then she put herself in motion, looked at Zayn with hate and went out banging the door pretty hard. When she left Zayn finally breathed and grabbed his mobile to call Louis.

Louis answered with a "hey, sunshine".

"Gigi was here"

"What?" Louis asked.

"She was here and talked about getting back together or something"

"That... And what did you do?"

"I told her to go away".

"That's my boy! But you should've called me sooner I would've gone kick her arse".

"I know you would've tried" Zayn said with a laugh. 

"And where's Harry?"

"I don't know, he left to let us speak, I guess... But he hasn't come back to the room".

"Maybe now Gigi is talking to him".

"Nah, unless they are outside cause I heard the door".

"Mmmh, well, I have to go, some of us have to work".

"Some of us can't move".

Louis laughed, "later, sunshine!"

 

~

Harry went out of the room on time to see Gigi closing Zayn's door, then she looked at him. "Is everything alright?" Harry asked feeling self-conscious.  "Of course", Gigi said giving him a blinding smile. "Of course", he repeated quietly. Then Gigi turned away and left, Harry heard the street door closing and just stayed there looking confused at Zayn's door.

Harry wasn't sure how much time he had been just standing there, but he had to snap out of it, he breathed in and out before crossing the hallway into Zayn's room.

"Hi", he said before being able to stop himself. But Zayn instead of glaring at him gave him a smile and said "hey, I thought you were gone forever". "Where?" Harry chuckled, "I don't have anywhere else to be". Zayn laughed too, but without a lot of humour. "Let's keep watching the movie?" He asked. "Sure", Harry said putting play on the movie and sitting on his couch.

 

~

Zayn did think Harry was being a bit weird when he came back into the room, mostly because for a while since they started getting closer he had become very touchy, not that Zayn thought it was just with him, because he seemed to be the same way with Niall and with Louis too, mostly like he wasn't like that with Zayn since before because he didn't want to bother him. But now he was sitting on the couch hugging his legs, when he had started to basically be half in the couch and half in Zayn's bed in a way that Zayn always felt like he wanted to pet his head.

 They saw what was left of the movie like this with Harry sitting there just looking at the TV and not at Zayn, which he realised was also weird cause Harry usually looked at him a lot when they were watching films to see his reactions during the parts he liked the most.

"I really liked the movie", Zayn said when it was over.

"I'm glad" Harry said, while he got up to start cleaning up the room a bit.

"Harry", Harry looked at him and kept doing what he was doing. "Are you angry or something?" Zayn asked. "What?", Harry said, "no". But Zayn looked at him dubious.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" Harry said reluctantly. "Oh", Zayn smiled, "yeah, actually, she broke up with me the day I had the accident".

"What!?", Harry sat, or more like dropped himself on the couch.

"Yeah, I was probably angry and that's why I was driving faster than I should've... Everything else was bad luck... I guess... But after over four weeks in bed, who cares, to be honest".

Harry was looking at Zayn with his eyes wide open, surprised, "and... Not that it matters, but why did she break up with you?"

"I don't know... She had been working a lot, so she was never here, and I guess the relationship went cold, and I guess I should have seen it coming, but I didn't, which is why it was upsetting", Zayn laughed, "I guess I never see what's right in front of me".

Harry bit his lips and stood up "well... She sucks", he said, "what do you want for dinner?" Zayn smiled and said "why don't we ask for a pizza and watch another movie... But this time one of my movies".

Harry sighed but agreed and soon they were done eating their pizza and watching Iron Man because Zayn decided that they had to watch all the Marvel movies together, but Harry fell asleep before the movie was over with his head on the bed next to Zayn and Zayn couldn't help himself, but passing his fingers through Harry's hair and leaving his hand there because it didn't seem to bother sleeping Harry, when the movie was over Zayn thought about waking Harry up, but he just let him sleep.

 

~

When Harry woke up he wasn't too sure where he was until he realised he had fallen asleep while watching the movie, he sat properly on the couch and looked at Zayn who had his eyes open and was looking at him "that's scary", Harry said. "What?" Zayn asked.  "Your eyes in the dark", Harry answered. "It’s not that dark, and it’s the first time someone tells me my eyes are scary". "Well, not your eyes, is just that I wasn't expecting to see you seeing me, that' s all... Did I wake you up or something?" "No, I was already awake, I looked at you because I heard you move".

"Oh", then Harry frowned, "didn't you say you had a very deep sleep?" "Yeah, but that's when I'm actually asleep". Harry frowned even more "can't you sleep? You should've told me". "I can sleep, it's just that I have nightmares and I wake up and then I can't sleep until basically the morning". "You should've told me also that, I will stay here until you sleep".

"How is that gonna help?" Harry rolled his eyes, "it will help", and then he tried to sit comfortably on the couch again. This time Zayn rolled his eyes and said "if you are gonna stay at least let's share the bed? Is big enough, just don't kick me", then he moved his hand on the other side of the bed and moved the covers to make space for Harry. Harry thought about not accepting, but he couldn't think about a reasonable excuse, so he got up from the couch and went to the other side of the bed, he laid down carefully and turned to Zayn, "ok, go to sleep", Zayn giggled and both stayed quiet. Zayn didn't sleep until the morning, but at least he had company. When he woke up, Harry wasn't there anymore.

 

~

The next night Harry decided that maybe what Zayn needed was company when he first fell sleep to keep the nightmares away, so Harry brought a duvet to his couch, Zayn thought that Harry’s logic didn't make any sense, but he accepted as long as Harry was also in bed instead of uncomfortable on the couch. Harry laid down again next to Zayn who fell asleep easily. Harry noticed when Zayn was having his nightmare because he felt his body go tense and then start to shake, he got close to Zayn and whispered to him "it's ok, Zayn, it's just a dream, you are ok. I'm here", and while saying that he also stroked Zayn's head and face waiting for him to wake up calmly, but Zayn didn't wake up, he kept sleeping as if Harry's words had been magic.

 

~

When Zayn woke up in the morning Harry wasn't there, but Zayn was truly surprised about sleeping the whole night, so they kept doing the same thing every night. A couple weeks after that, a Sunday, Harry was going out and Louis was staying with Zayn. "Ok, I'm off!" Harry said to both guys who were going to play videogames all day. "Bye!" They said, and then Zayn "Harry, you never showed me your pics! Tomorrow?" Harry rolled his eyes, "yeah, alright, I'll bring them... Bye!" When Harry arrived that night, it was well past midnight, that night he had actually went out with Niall and other friends and had a few drinks. He thought about just crashing on the living room, but decided to peek into Zayn's room and maybe snuck into his bed as he had done a couple Sundays before when he had also arrived late.

He opened the door and saw Louis snoring next to Zayn, he tried not to laugh and just leave when he realised Zayn had his eyes open and was looking at him, so he got close to him basically kneeling on the couch to be able to whisper on Zayn's ear to not wake up Louis. "Bad dreams?" he asked. Zayn shook his head and said "no, I was waiting for you to comeback".

Harry looked at him with surprise and was going to say something when Zayn put his hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer and kissed his lips, at first Harry was very surprised, but when he overcame his surprise he started kissing Zayn too. The kiss was over sooner than Harry would have liked, and it was probably thanks to Louis snoring next to them. When they separated Harry looked at Zayn but couldn't read his expression, he was looking at him very seriously. Harry gave him a little smile and whispered something about bathroom and sleeping which probably wasn't a whole sentence, but Zayn nodded and Harry left.

 

~

In the morning Zayn woke Louis very early to tell him what had happened. "And why did you kiss him?" Louis asked for a second time. "I don't know", Zayn rolled his eyes. "Well, take a guess, mate. You can't tell me you haven't been making yourself the same question since it happened". Zayn huffed, of course he had thought about it, but the best thing he could think was that Harry smelled like alcohol and he decided he wanted a taste, but of course he wasn't going to tell Louis that, so he settled with "I guess I just felt like kissing him". "As you felt like proposing to him when you had basically just met him". "That was absolutely not the same. Anyway, this is awful". "Why is awful? You said he kissed you back..." "Yes, but I'm basically his boss and he was a bit drunk maybe. It was totally inappropriate". "Zaynie, I love you, but you are probably overthinking it", Zayn was going to complain about that assessment of the situation when Louis kept talking "I think you should just talk it out, ok? Whatever it was it can be as much of a big deal as you want it to be. And on that note, I'm leaving, cause you are gonna be awkward as hell".

 

~

When Harry got up he found Zayn alone, "hey, and Louis?". "He had an early day", Zayn answered. "Oh, then pancakes for two it is". "Yes", Zayn said with a smile, "and your photos!" Harry came back from the kitchen after a while with the pancakes and a little packet. When they finished breakfast, and everything was honey free, Harry gave the envelope to Zayn. Zayn took out the photographs, there were a lot of landscapes, the same places on different lightings and then cities with people just passing by and then random people on the streets also under different lights. "Oh, Harry... They are amazing", Harry blushed and Zayn continued, "like you didn't want to show them to me I thought they were going to be awful", then he giggled.

Harry blushed, "well, I don't know, I took some courses, but I'm not the best". Zayn went serious, "I'm not joking or just saying it because you could very much kill me in my sleep, I do art as a living and I know art when I see it". Harry was still blushing, but thanked Zayn. Zayn nodded and then asked "and this is what you want to do? Instead of being a nurse?" "Yeah", Harry said, and then took a breath, I'm saving money to make a trip around the world, "I know it sounds silly, but I want to go and take as many pictures as possible everywhere to create a portfolio and to learn more". Zayn nodded, "it doesn't sound silly to me. It's actually amazing that you have that plan". "Well, it was a slow working plan, now thanks to you everything is different", he giggled. Zayn nodded.

 

~

Harry and Zayn didn't talk about the kiss, Louis told Zayn they were idiots, but Zayn shrugged it off, mainly because their relationship didn't change, Zayn started working again because he was feeling better and now he could remain longer times sitting, and Harry had started taking photographs around the house or at Zayn working. Harry still slept in Zayn's bed even tough Zayn's nightmares had stopped, and Harry hadn't arrived as late as that Sunday again.

Zayn was certainly feeling physically better as time went by, emotionally was different because he knew soon Harry was going to leave and not just leave the house, but probably also the country, but he also knew feeling like that was stupid because that was always the deal, Harry was just working there so he could make his dream come true sooner. Slowly but surely, now Zayn could walk with the help of a cane, so he walked from one side to the other of the house under Harry's watch.

 

~

It was the last week of work for Harry and it came with a despicable sense of finality. Maybe Niall was right and he had to talk with Zayn about his feeling even if it was going to be awful. He still wasn't sure if Zayn had actually kissed him or if he had dreamt it that night, he was pretty sure it had been a drunken dream because Zayn never said anything about it. Harry sighed, he was very bad at decision making, Zayn's mum was going to arrive on Sunday to give him the rest of his money and see with her own two eyes that Zayn was much better, and time was truly running out.

"What's up babe?" Zayn asked going into the room and finding him there staring at nothing. "Oh... I was thinking we should go to the park? And maybe eat out depending how you feel?" "Mhh... Yeah, why not, if you want". "Great!" Harry said with a big smile.

So, on Friday, they went to the park in the morning, they took the 15-minute walk easily and sat on a bench. "Perfect weather" Zayn said. "It is. The sky is blue, the grass is green, the birds sing..." Harry said. Zayn laughed, "what are you on about?" "Honestly, I don't know, Zayn", Harry said making them both laugh.

Zayn felt great, seeing Harry after so long in a different environment felt just right, like he could be there forever as long as it was with Harry and... Zayn started panicking, he was in fact in love with Harry, ugh, Louis knew it all the time, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Hey", Harry put his hand on Zayn’s arm "do you want an ice-cream?" "Yeah, sure" Zayn said, looking at Harry and losing the train of his thoughts. After eating the ice-cream, they walked some more and maybe Zayn exaggerated how tired he was to lean a bit on Harry, then they went to a little Italian place nearby that Zayn loved.

When the check came Harry insisted on paying "I've literally been eating on you for months, the least thing I can do is invite today", Harry gave Zayn a big smile showing his dimples and ok, he could pay.

 

~

That night, Zayn and Harry were lying next to each other as they had done for days, Zayn turned carefully to the side to look at Harry. "Hi", Zayn said making Harry giggle and answer also with a "hi". "So, this is almost over...", Zayn began, but before he could continue with whatever he was going to say Harry kissed him, and of course Zayn kissed him back, so they kissed, and they kissed and they kissed, until Zayn had to push Harry away a little cause his hip was starting to hurt and even then when Zayn laid on his back they kissed some more, without speaking, just letting all their emotions be shown by kissing. After kissing they hugged and Harry put his head carefully on Zayn's chest and Zayn started petting his head and they both fell asleep like that.

They could talk the next day.

 

~

Some noise was bothering Harry, but in his still actually asleep state he wasn't sure what it was. He opened his eyes suddenly to find Zayn carefully getting up, grabbing his cane to help himself with it, he smiled at Harry and said "it's the doorbell, I'll go see". Harry started saying that he could go, but Zayn dismissed him with a hand movement. Harry wondered if Zayn had also just woken up or if he had been already awake. Then Harry heard the door opening and the unmistakable voice of Zayn’s mum, then he got up.

"Harry, darling, hi! I decided to arrive a day before to make dinner for you as a thank you", she gave him a big smile and hugged him. "Oh, that's not necessary, at all... I... You were paying me". "Yes, darling, but you did such a good job! Zayn has been so happy lately...", She said. "Mum!" Zayn whispered. Harry gave Zayn a little smile that he returned shyly. "I can see you kids haven't eaten breakfast, come on..."

And the day went by with them eating breakfast, Trisha telling stories about baby Zayn that Harry thought were the cutest thing ever, but Zayn found super embarrassing. Trisha and Harry cleaned the kitchen, while Zayn worked. Then the three of them went to the store to buy some stuff Trisha was missing to make her famous curry.

Overall it was a great day, but Zayn and Harry couldn't have their conversation and when it was time to sleep Trisha said she was going to stay with Zayn to not take Harry's bed... and that was it.

Harry didn't sleep too well on his bed, after weeks of sleeping next to Zayn, and when he woke up he didn't know what to do. As it was his last day working there, whatever it happened, he guessed the best thing was to clean up his room a bit and packing. When he finished packing and putting everything in its right place, he took off the sheets and covers of his bed and took them to the washing machine.

Zayn and Trisha were in the kitchen and Louis had joined them, complaining about not being invited to eat curry last night. Harry sat on a chair and said "it was amazing". "I know it's amazing", Louis pouted jokingly, "and she let you in on the secrets of the curry, that's unfair, we barely know you" "What?” Harry said offended, “I had you at hello. Last time you were her you said you loved me". "It's because you cooked, when Trisha is here she is the only chef that deserves love". Harry had nothing to say to that, so the three boys stayed quiet.

Harry insisted on doing the dishes and Zayn helped in perfect synchrony, as they had been doing since Zayn was able to leave his room, while Louis watched them. When they were done with the dishes Harry hooked his chin on Zayn's shoulder and said "I have to go, I have a meeting like in an hour, but I don't think it will take too long". "Yeah? You will be back home". "Yeah", Harry answered, "I'll be officially not your employee tomorrow" and he smiled at Zayn who smiled back at him.

Then he stood up straighter and said "I'll put a load of your clothes on the washing machine, don't forget taking them out, but also-"… "Don't carry it if it' s heavy, yeah I know..." Harry laughed, "ok, ok... I'll do that and then I'm off". Harry walked by Zayn's room after putting the clothes on the washing machine, and he really didn't mean to creep and hear Louis and Zayn talk, but he heard his name and he couldn't help himself but stop.

"That was awfully domestic", Louis said. "What was?", Zayn asked. "Don't play dumb... You and Harry". Zayn sighed, and Harry could imagine him rolling his eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you is not like that". Harry's heart gave a jump in his chest. Zayn continued, "it's just what happens when you spend this much time with someone. There's nothing special with that. Just a work relationship..." Harry couldn't stay listening, he had seriously read the whole situation wrong. Well, at least he didn't tell him he loved him or some nonsense that would have embarrassed him further.

He took his bag and went to the door, he really couldn't stay there any longer "bye", he told Trisha that was reading a magazine in the living room, "bye, darling, have a great meeting". "Thanks", he answered and tried to give her a good smile, and then before leaving he shouted "bye!" and heard Louis saying it back.

 

~

If Harry would have stayed put a little longer, he would have heard Louis telling Zayn he was full of bullshit and Zayn agreeing he was, but Harry left to his meeting and didn't comeback that day to Zayn's house. After the meeting when he assumed enough time had passed, he called Trisha and told her he had a family emergency and had to go home immediately, and that Niall would pass on Monday for his stuff and for the last payment. He also thanked her a lot for everything, but hanged up as soon as possible, before she could suggest putting Zayn on the phone.

Then Harry actually went home to his mum’s house for a couple days and that was it, he was done with Zayn Malik.

 

~

Liam and Zayn arrived together to the pub, Zayn's motorcycle was nearly fixed, but he decided to walk with his friend. When they got in, they saw Niall on their seats which made them stop where they were. They looked around and saw Harry talking with Louis at the bar maybe ordering something, Louis had said that one of the reasons why Harry was one of his favourite clients was because he always asked to try different cocktails.  "If you wanna leave, we can go" Liam said, "nah, it's ok, come on", Zayn answered, because, yes, he had been angry with Harry when he left just like that, especially because he seriously thought Harry was lying about his family emergency and Zayn hated lies, but he had doubted it on Monday when a very confused Niall arrived to pick up Harry's stuff, "I only know that it was an emergency and he is at home with his mum, I don't know what kind of emergency or anything else", the Irish had said. So, just in case Zayn had sent Harry a text "hey, hope everything is alright at home... Give me a call when you can", of course he had never received a call or any kind of answer, but well, he really couldn't hold it against Harry, after all he also knew that the end of whatever that was, was near. Liam went to say hi to Niall while Zayn went to the bar to ask Louis for two beers, he stopped because Harry was right there grabbing two beers from the bar and turning without paying attention like that first day, and if they weren't beers, he probably would have spilled them all on Zayn again.

 "Careful!" Zayn said with a giggle. Harry stood there awkwardly in front of him. "Oh, hello, Zayn", then he turned to the table where Niall and Liam where looking at them, "we can leave you the table". "What?" Zayn asked, "oh no, it's not necessary... How have you been?"

Harry sighed, "look Zayn, I'm really not in the mood for small talk". Zayn raised his eyebrows "it was a genuine question". "Yeah, well, I genuinely don't want to talk to you". Zayn opened his mouth surprised, "what the fuck Harry, I mean... You left and didn't text me back. You said you were going to come back home and you never did, and that was basically the last thing I heard from you directly, everything else I knew from my mum".

"Well, Zayn, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to... Look, I thought about it, you know... My imagination is not that good to had created that there was a thing between us. There was actually a _thing_ between us. And then I heard you talking with Louis and you said it was nothing". Louis that had gotten closer to listen to the conversation opened his eyes in surprise, as Zayn did so too. Harry continued, "I don't know if to you it was out of boredom or what, but I don't want to have anything else to do with it. And I didn't even want to come here, so..." He put a beer on the table in front of Niall and then pushed the other beer to Zayn who was still standing in front of him, "here... Have it on me... Goodbye", he said, while taking his jacket and his bag from the chair next to Niall while also squeezing Niall's arm in apology, and just like that Harry left again.

Louis looked at Zayn and told him "mate... You screwed up". Zayn breathed in as if he was getting ready to discuss that with Louis, but instead said "I really did", then he turned to Niall and told him, "it wasn't exactly like that...", but Niall stopped him "you don't have to explain it to me... Besides I saw yours and Louis' faces right now, so I can tell there was more to the story", they sat to drink their beer and talk a little.

"You think I should go look for him and talk this out right now?", Zayn asked Niall after their third beer. "No", Niall answered, "when Harry is angry or stressed is better letting him calm down on his own, and now he is both". 

"Then what do I do?"

"I think you should do a big gesture", Liam said, "with how much he likes his romcoms he's gonna love something like that". Niall nodded.

"Okay", Zayn said, "but help me".

This time Niall shook his head, "just one thing, Harry is starting his trip soon, we have a party to send him off on Saturday and he leaves on Tuesday, actually he was supposed to invite Louis, that's why he agreed on coming, but I guess that's out of the equation now". Louis looked offended "I' m great at parties". Niall shrugged, "I can't invite you, but I can tell you it's gonna be at my place around 8, what you do with that information is none of my business".

 

~

At the end Niall's piece of information was pretty useless because Harry texted both Louis and Liam to invite them and he didn't say they couldn't bring Zayn, but he didn't text Zayn, so, it was pretty obvious he wasn't invited. Of course, that didn’t matter since he already had a plan. And having Liam and Louis officially on the inside was going to make it easier, as well as Niall loving football and having a very big TV.

 

~

Harry was happy, everyone he had invited was in his party, and there were no extra guests as it could've happened. He was on that exact point of being on your way to being drunk but not quite there yet that he enjoyed a lot. Then the lights went off and the TV turned on "what's this?" he asked Niall, "I really don't know" Niall answered. And then on the TV was a video recorded with a mobile that Harry had never seen, but that he knew because he was there.

"Hi", Harry heard Zayn say, "hi" he heard himself saying... "You know your eyes are green... Green is my favourite colour... And your eyes... They are my favourite... And your dimples... Great face...", the people on the room were having a good laugh with the video while Harry was all shades of red and didn't know what to do. "Be happy... I like that... You think we can do it tomorrow? Getting married! You have to bring a redding wing... Both. I give him a wing and he gives me one..."

And then the video was over, and the lights turned on again, Harry didn't understand what was going on, until he heard Zayn, real life Zayn, not TV Zayn, and then saw Zayn standing on a chair, "hey, so, if I can have your attention... Hey Harry...", Zayn said waving at him, "mmm, most of you don't know me, I'm Zayn... Or well you just met a very out of his senses version of me on the TV... But, honestly that's a great version of Zayn, like I'll probably rather if you meet him, cause that version of Zayn saw in a moment what it took me weeks to see, and that's the man you are all here for tonight. In my defence I was a little preoccupied by other stuff... But the real difference between me and, let's call him TV Zayn was that TV Zayn saw what he liked it and said it. Me on the other hand, I just didn't say anything, so... Here I am... This is me... Harry, I’m obviously not asking you to marry me cause that'd be creepy, but..." Harry had been getting closer and closer to where Zayn was and now he was at his reach, and from this close it was even more obvious how nervous Zayn was while doing all that, it looked like he was going to be sick any second, so, at that exact point Harry pulled him down "okay", he told Zayn, "let's talk".

Zayn nodded while Harry dragged him outside Niall's apartment. "We talk here?" Zayn asked when they were on the hallway. "No", Harry said, "let's go _home_ ". And they both knew that meant Zayn's house.

While they were outside Niall's building waiting for the Uber, Zayn said "when you interrupted me earlier I was going to say that I do think I love you". Harry smiled at Zayn and they kissed just as their Uber was arriving in front of them.

 

~

Harry and Zayn were lying next to each other on Zayn's bed as they had done many times before, but this time they were holding hands. "I think you should come with me", Harry said.

"I have a real job, Haz".

"Do you? I mean, you work from home..."

"Yeah, well, home... That's here", Zayn answered.

"Nah, that's just a way of saying you can work from everywhere…"

Zayn laughed, "Maybe, but, with this bad hip? I´ll be a liability, traveling means walking a lot".

Harry hummed, "I'll carry you when you get tired".

Zayn giggled, "I like that".

"I like you" Harry said.

"I love you" Zayn stated.

"I love you too".

They both smiled. They knew they were going to make it work, the future was in their hands and they weren't going to let it go away.

 

The END (for now).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! xx
> 
> (There's a big possibility that if you leave a comment now I will love you forever).


End file.
